Memorias de un ExAsesino
by Eskeletik
Summary: En este fic conocemos la vida de Bob Terwilliger, alias Actor Secundario Bob, 9 años en el futuro. ADVERENCIA: En este fic no hay nada de Bort, porque lo odio. Es un fic BobXFrancesca.
1. Prólogo: Hace 39 años

**Memorias de un Ex-Asesino**

Prólogo: Hace 39 años.

-¡Ferguson!

El grito resonó en todos los pasillos y aulas del Colegio de Primaria de Springfield. Segundos después, Frank Ferguson corría por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de entrada, de donde provenía la llamada.

-¡Superintendente Chalmers! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

-Ahórrese los cumplidos, Frank. Hoy no estoy de humor. Su "Alumno estrella" Me ha arruinado el Ford Focus que me acababa de comprar.

-Quizás lo cubra el seguro…

-No creo que el seguro cubra ESO.- El superintendente señaló su coche y Ferguson vio el destartalado aspecto del automóvil, una rueda pinchada, el cristal pintarrajeado de rojo y una puerta firmada por: El Roberto.

El director suspiró y se dirigió al micrófono para dar el anuncio a la clase de 4º.

La voz de la señora Skinner fue interrumpida por el megáfono, que repetía por novena vez aquella semana, la misma llamada:

-Robert Terwilliger, preséntate en el despacho del director inmediatamente.

La clase siguió con normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ya que aquella llamada se repetía todos los días una o dos veces. Un chico se levantó de su asiento en el centro de la clase y se movió hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, Robert, es la novena vez esta semana.

-Vamos, Frankie, usted me conoce, llámeme solo Bob.- El muchacho, de unos 10 años, se revolvía el pelo rojo con un dedo, un pelo que no pasaba desapercibido a la vista dada su extraña forma de palmera.

-¡De Frankie nada! ¡Soy tu director y te dirigirás a mí como tal!

-De acuerdo, Tal.

-¿Que vamos a hacer contigo, Robert?

-¡Oh!, Tengo una idea genial. ¿Qué tal nada?

-Voy a castigarte por este comportamiento y por arruinar el Ford Focus del superintendente, que se acababa de comprar. (Era increíble como repetía a la perfección las expresiones de Chalmers) Pasarás dos semanas en el aula de castigo durante el recreo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues le diré una cosa…Mañana el examen de Sociales…y estos son los apuntes que he estado tomando todo el mes… sería una lástima que por mi culpa bajara la media del colegio, ya que el superintendente estaría muy enfadado con cierto director… Al grano: Si me castiga, suspenderé el examen a propósito.

Ferguson se paró en seco. Se lo temía. Siempre era igual. Al ser uno el alumno con mejores notas del colegio, podía chantajearlo de aquella forma.

-No te… atreverás…

-Póngame a prueba- Robert acercó unas tijeras a sus apuntes.

-¡Vale, tu ganas!

-Sabía que lo comprendería…Frankie. –Añadió antes de salir, ríendo, por la puerta.

Al llegar a clase, se sentó en su pupitre y se chocó la mano con su compañero de mesa, Melvin Van Horne. Después, se asomó a la ventana y sonrió. Se sentía feliz.

Porque aquella era su vida.

El era Robert Underdunk Terwilliger.


	2. Capítulo 1: Tarde, naturalmente

Capítulo 1: Tarde, naturalmente.

-¡Te dije que no había tiempo de fregar el suelo antes de irnos!

-¡El caso es que he fregado, y no nos va a pasar nada por llegar 5 minutos tarde! ¿Qué tal atrás, chicos?

Bob se giró y miró a las personas sentadas en el asiento de atrás. Como solo tenían tres asientos, tuvieron que poner a Silvia y Gino en el regazo de los padres de Bob, que hablaban con tranquilidad sobre la cena de fin de año.

-Bien, papá, pero ha sido una lástima el tener que dejar el especial de Fin de Año de Krusty el Payaso.

Bob gruñó entre dientes al recordar aquel nombre.

-Sí, iban a lanzar al Actor Secundario Mel desde lo alto de una torre con un cañón al acabar las campanadas.

-Pobre Melvin… ¿Nunca os ha dado pena?

-Vaya, Cecil, mira quien lo dice, el aprendiz de payaso.

-Vamos, deja a Cecil. Esta es una noche en la que nos reunimos con toda la familia.-Dijo Francesca.- Además, conociendo al tío Fred, un día de estos le da un infarto y no le volvemos a ver más.

Bob se asomó por la ventana del coche y observó la mansión de su primo Vladimir.

Gino abrió la boca.

-¿Vamos a cenar AHÍ?

-SÍ.

Gino y Silvia se miraron con cara de emoción.

-¡Huau, por fin vamos a un sitio decente!

-¿Qué pasa, que la casa del tío Fred no era bastante para vosotros?

-Su tele solo tiene un canal.-Explicó Gino.

-Y para verla bien hay que aporrearla continuamente.-Corroboró su hermana.

La familia se acercó a la puerta y Bob se acercó y llamó. Silencio. De repente, sonó una voz:

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi…? Ah, claro, la cena… ¡Pasad!

Las puertas se abrieron, y ante ellos apareció un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo negro, y nariz aguileña, sobre un bigote que le daba un curioso parecido a Hitler.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada!

Silvia le indicó a su padre que se inclinara para susurrarle.

-Papá ¿Quién es este tipo?

-Es mi primo Vladimir, considéralo tu tío.

-¿Tiene hijos? Porque si solo estamos nosotros dos, nos vamos a aburrir como una ostra.

-Sí, pero ya hablaremos de ello.

Justo entonces, Vladimir se le acercó y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

-¿Hey, Bob, cómo estás? ¿Sigues intentando matar a Bart Simpson?

-No, he dejado el vicio. ¿Podemos entrar?

-Claro. Llegáis un poco tarde, nos hemos acabado el primer plato sin vosotros.

El grupo se internó en la casa, y todos se asombraron y vieron la fantástica tapicería de la mansión.

-¿Vives aquí?- Le preguntó Francesca a Vladimir.

-¡Oh, no! Solo vengo a ella en invierno, porque es demasiado caliente para estar en las demás estaciones.

-Pues es preciosa. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Formaba parte de le herencia de mi madre.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, oyeron el sonido inconfundible del banjo de Manphred, el tío de Bob y Cecil, y padre de Vladimir.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si son Charles Chapling y Richard Nickson!

Bob y Cecil se miraron.

-¡Estaba bromeando!- Río el anciano.-Estoy viejo, pero aún no chocheo… ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo: Los Nazis nos tenían acorralados y amenazaban con lanzar granadas contra nosotros, pero entonces…

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, tío Fred.

Bob miró a sus familiares sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

-Por favor, toma asiento, primo.- Le dijo Vládimir, ofreciéndole una silla.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa y hablaron de sus respectivos temas de vida cotidiana.

Todos se lo pasaron en grande en la cena, sobre todo cuando el tío Fred se levantó y señaló a Vladimir con un dedo.

-¡Es el, es Hitler! ¡Ha vuelto de entre los muertos!

Todos rieron, salvo Vladimir, hasta que comprendieron que realmente creía que era Hitler, y tuvieron que darle unas pastillas para la memoria.

Mientras los adultos charlaban, Gino y Silvia se dispusieron a explorar la enorme casa.

-¿Tú crees que habrá algún cadáver en putrefacción en la casa?

-¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué iba a haber algún misterio en esta casa?

Ambos se acercaron a una puerta granate y grande.

-Eh Silvia, ¿A que no te atreves a entrar?

-Vamos, eso ni se pregunta.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y se asomaron a una habitación oscura y con un aire siniestro. Entraron en la sala y se encontraron un enorme arcón, pero cuando se disponían a abrirlo, unas manos se pusieron en el hombro de cada uno y una voz desconocida preguntó:

-¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros dos?

Los dos chicos se quedaron congelados en el sitio. Al sentir que los giraban, gritaron.


	3. Capítulo 2: Vacaciones

Capítulo 2: Vacaciones.

El gritó se oyó en el comedor y casi hace a Bob escupir el té de por la boca. Francesca se levantó.

-¿Que habrán hecho ahora?

Ambos subieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con la puerta de la habitación de más al fondo abierta. Corrieron a toda prisa y, nada más entrar, vieron a sus hijos con un pintoresco personaje que los cogía por los hombros.

-Oh, usted perdone, señor…

-Underdunk, pero pueden llamarme Will. No pasa nada, no se alarme. Los chicos no me han hecho nada, solo entraron en mi habitación sin permiso, claro que con mi aspecto, es normal que se asustaran.

El hombre tendría unos 40 años, iba en silla de ruedas y uno de sus ojos era de un color diferente al otro.

-Hola, Bob, ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy tu primo William!

-¡Ah, claro! Pero, ¿Por qué no has subido antes a cenar?

-Porque no me apetecía estar entre la gente. Pero ahora me disponía a bajar, después de dejar unas cosas en mi habitación, cuando me encontré a estos dos desconocidos. Son tus hijos, ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-El chico ya me tenía un aquel contigo.

-Sí, aunque todos dicen que se parece a su madre. No sé por qué será.

Bajaron justo después de las campanadas.

-Maravilloso, chicos, nos habéis hecho perdernos las campanadas. Espero que estéis contentos.

Gino se atrevió a contestar.

-Ehm… ¿Si?

Bob le miró con una cara que indicaba que la discusión se había acabado.

Más tarde, en el coche, una vez acabada la cena, nadie decía nada. Vladimir ya había llevado a Cecil y a sus padres a sus respectivas casas.

-Venga, papá, no puedes estar enfadado el resto de la noche.

-No dedicaré a ese comentario ni una mirada de solsayo.

-Venga, cariño, anímate, que mañana nos vamos de vacaciones.

-¿Que mañana nos vamos de QUE?

-He ganado estancia gratis en un hotel en Venecia.

-Genial, precisamente a Italia.

-No hablemos de eso delante de los niños.

-Bueno, jamás he estado en Venecia.

-¿No? Ah, es cierto, nunca. Yo sí. Es un sitio la mar de romántico.

Los dos niños, en el asiento de atrás, gritaron:

-¿¡Romántico! ¡Jopé!

-Vamos chicos, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Mientras vuestro padre y yo disfrutamos de una segunda luna de miel, vosotros os quedaréis con vuestro tío Cecil y con Vladimir, y con sus hijos.

-¿Luna de miel? Entonces todo cambia.

-Pss, hermanita, no se refieren a una luna de miel en sentido LITERAL, sino en sentido FIGURADO.

-Ah, ese tipo de luna de miel.

Al día siguiente, Francesca les despertó a todos con un tambor.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Si no nos levantamos temprano, perderemos el avión. Además, por la cara que pusiste, parecía que estabas soñando cosas verdes.

-Ya, lo que tú digas…- Bob se preguntó si siempre ponía esa cara cuando soñaba que estaba cachas.

-Vamos chicos, a levantarse, que vamos a perder el avión.

-Quedan tres horas y media para que despegue…

-Por si acaso os levanto a esta hora para poder llegar temprano y no hacer cola.

La familia, medio dormida se levantó y desayunó.

-¿Un poco de café, chicos?

-¡Bob, solo tienen 11 y 9 años!

-Tranquila, Fran, es descafeinado.

Después de decir esto, se inclinó hacia los niños y les susurró:

-No lo es. Bebéoslo rápido y os sentiréis más enérgicos que Cecil cuando le obligué a correr delante de un coche.

Una hora después, corrían por el aeropuerto.

-¡Vamos, chicos, ale, ale!

Cecil miró a Bob y le preguntó:

-¿De dónde saca esta la energía?

-Ni idea, oye.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se reunieron con Vladimir y su hija Amber, que tenía 15 años.

-Bien, hemos llegado 2 horas y media más temprano.

-¡Bien por nosotros!-Dijo Gino sarcásticamente.

Bob se volvió hacia sus hijos.

-Esto va para rato. ¿Queréis que os cuente alguna historia?

-Vale, papá.

-¿Cual queréis que os cuente? El otro día ya os conté como intenté tirar a Cecil por la ventana cuando éramos pequeños…

-Sorpréndenos.

-De acuerdo, os contaré mi favorita. Chicos, preparaos a descubrir… ¡Como conocí a vuestra madre!

-Cariño, ¿No deberías pagar derechos de autor por eso?

Y Bob comenzó su relato. 


	4. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos del pasado

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos del pasado.

Bob salió de su casa un domingo cualquiera del mes de octubre. Se disponía a ir a una fiesta en su honor, ya que había causado una tremenda expectación allí en Salsiccia; gracias a sus gigantescos pies, la vendimia había sido todo un éxito.

Se puso su traje de los domingos (Era su única ropa a parte de unas camisetas y pantalones que había logrado salvar de su apartamento) y salió con elegancia por la puerta de su pequeña casa, una casita que pasaba inadvertida entre las demás casas del pueblo.

Como no tenía coche, fue andando hasta la fiesta. Tardó unos 5 minutos, y, mientras paseaba, observaba los hermosos campos característicos de La Toscana.

Recordó sus duros años en la cárcel, aquel agujero repugnante lleno de incultos. Y a Bart Simpson. Solo pensar en aquel mocoso de pantalones azules provocaba que todas y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo se alterasen. Soñaba con él, mofándose mientras Bob se intentaba proteger de sus burlas en su celda.

Pero ahora era libre, libre como un pájaro. Y feliz. Más feliz de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Ya estaba llegando a la entrada de la mansión donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta, la mansión del alcalde.

La fiesta era maravillosa, pues el alcalde tenía una piscina en el patio de arriba de su mansión, y la gente hablaba y charlaba cerca de ella. Bob tuvo el placer de abrir una botella de champán que el alcalde le encargó abrir, y, después de despejar el salón, Bob abrió la botella, y la tapa salió disparada, desafortunadamente, contra el patio de la piscina.

De repente, alguien gritó.

Bob, el alcalde y los demás salieron a ver qué ocurría. Uno de los comensales les informó.

-¡Una mujer se ha desmayado y se ha caído a la piscina!

-Bueno, pues sácala de ahí, ¿No?

-¡Pero señor, aquí nadie sabe nadar, no hemos visto el mar nunca!

-Hum, tienes razón. En situaciones como estas me pregunto por qué tengo una piscina.

Bob, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó a la piscina y sacó a la mujer del agua.

-¿Como ocurrió?- Preguntó Bob, mientras unos hombres se la llevaban arriba.

-Un objeto volador no identificado la golpeó en la nuca con fuerza y se cayó al agua.

El alcalde recogió el objeto del suelo y lo observó.

-Esto es el tapón de la botella de champán.

De repente, Bob se sintió culpable. Subió las escaleras a la habitación donde se la habían llevado. Permaneció a su lado mientras no despertó, leyendo una revista. Un cuarto de hora más tarde vio como abría los ojos y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Argh, nunca volveré a acercarme a una fiesta de estas. Estas tan tranquila hablando y de repente te golpean en la cabeza y…-Se dio cuenta de que la estaban observando.

-Vaya, ¿A quién tengo el gusto de conocer?

-Robert Cristopher Elton Underdunk Terwilliger Jr. - La mujer le miró con ojos incrédulos.- Pero mis amigos me llaman Bob por razones obvias. ¿Y cuál es su nombre si se me permite saberlo?

-Francesca.

"-Vaya, además de guapa tiene un nombre bonito…" Pensó el lado izquierdo del cerebro de Bob.

"-¡Calla!" Dijo el lado derecho del cerebro.

-Abajo están con el baile. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

-Verás, hace 10 años que no bailo con una mujer y…

-¿10? ¿Tantos?

-No, ahí me has pillado…15.

Pero antes de que Bob tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Francesca le cogió del brazo y le arrastró a la pista de baile.

-¿¡Pero qué…!

Aún así, se dejó llevar por la música. Reconoció aquel tema. Era la orquesta de Benny Goodman, tocando Sing Sing, un tema que ya había oído en prisión hacía tiempo.

El siguiente tema era un lento, el Danubio Azul. Bob no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de baile con una persona a la que acababa de conocer. El lento le resultó más difícil, ya que el contacto mutuo era más abundante en aquel estilo de baile, y el, precisamente no era muy mujeriego; de hecho, su hermano jamás había tenido suerte en el amor, pero Bob atraía a las mujeres sin pretenderlo. Quizás era por su altura, por su pelo o por sus instintos criminales y su inteligencia.

Al acabar el baile, Bob se fue a casa, y Francesca le acompañó hasta su calle. Cuando se fue, Bob entró en su chabola, y se tumbó en la cama, se puso el pijama y durmió pronto.

Y, extrañamente, aquella noche no soñó con Bart Simpson.


	5. Capítulo 4: La paz antes de la tormenta

Capítulo 4: La calma antes de la tempestad.

-Una historia alucinante, papa, pero ¿Por qué os fuisteis de Italia?

-Pues porque… porque….-Miró a Francesca- Cecil se rompió una pierna y le fuimos a visitar al hospital de Springfield, y nos quedamos aquí al final.

-¿Y quién era Bart Simpson y por qué le odiabas?

-Era…era… El cartero, que nunca me traía las cartas a tiempo.

-Pero…

La pregunta de Silvia fue interrumpida por un megáfono:

-Atención, pasajeros del vuelo Springfield-Roma, su avión despega en 10 minutos.

Cuando los niños cogieron sus maletas, Bob miró a su esposa.

-Por qué poco. Si llegan a saber que yo era un asesino perturbado, seguro que me odian.

-Pero no acabaste de contarles la historia, ¿Verdad?

-No, no conté como fue nuestro primer beso ni como te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

-Sí, algunas cosas es mejor que se las contemos cuando sean más mayores.

-Yo solo les contaré lo de mis intentos de asesinato en mi lecho de muerte.

Una vez en el avión, la familia se acomodó en sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-No te impacientes, tardaremos aún varias horas. De hecho, casi será de noche cuando llegemos.

Aproximadamente por la mitad del viaje, Los dos chicos se despertaron y decidieron empezar a pasear por el avión.

-Papá, ¿Podemos explorar el avión?

-¿Hm? Sí, me tomaré otro perrito caliente, gracias.

Gino y Silvia se miraron. Le retiraron a Bob el libro de encima de la cara, y vieron que estaba durmiendo.

-Será mejor no despertarle. ¡Vamos!

Después de que se fueran, Francesca se acercó a Bob en sueños.

-¡De perritos calientes nada!

-No puedo comer cosas ricas ni en sueños…zzzz.

Los chicos ya se acercaban a los baños, para ver cómo eran por dentro.

-Venga, hermana, seguro que no hay nada interesante aquí dentro…

-Algunas tenemos necesidades, ¿Sabes? Tú quédate aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

Gino se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo del aseo de señoras. Después, abrió la boca y se movió el diente que tenía flojo.

-¡Je! Ya no le falta mucho…

Su hermana salió del retrete en un santiamén.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? Quiero ver como es la parte de delante del avión.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, oyeron un fuerte golpetazo, y, conscientes de lo que había ocurrido, se giraron. Gino corrió hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla.

-¡Está atascada!

Alcanzó a oír una voz al otro lado. Puso la oreja en la puerta. Al principio, la voz femenina no le dijo nada, pero después empezó a entenderla. Era la voz metálica que salía de los megáfonos del avión.

-Atención, señores pasajeros, al parecer nos hemos topado con una pequeña tormenta en mitad del trayecto. Permanezcan en sus asientos con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado.

Gino se apartó, espantado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Mientras tanto, el megáfono había despertado a los adultos, y, al darse cuenta de que sus hijos no estaban en sus asientos, Bob se levantó y fue a buscarlos.

-¡Fran, quédate aquí! ¡Voy a buscar a los niños! No podían buscar otro momento para escaparse…

Se asomó al pasillo, creyendo que estarían ahí, pero no les vio.

"Chicos, ¿Dónde estáis?"

Corrió por el pasillo, mientras una azafata intentaba detenerlo.

-Señor, permanezca en su asiento, por favor.

-¡Mis hijos no están! ¡Suélteme!

Se soltó del brazo de la azafata, justo cuando el avión sufría un tambaleo. Bob se cayó al suelo. Se levantó casi al instante. No iba a parar. Miraba a derecha e izquierda, buscando a sus hijos por los asientos. De pronto, se dio cuenta.

-¡Los aseos!

Corrió hacia la puerta de los servicios y trató de abrirla, inútilmente.

-¡Silvia! ¡Gino! ¿Estáis ahí?

Oyó una débil voz que salía de detrás de la puerta.

-¿Papá?

Era la inconfundible voz de su hija menor.

-¡Silvia, cariño! ¿Está tu hermano contigo?

-Tranqui, papá, estoy aquí.

-¡Chicos, aguantad un poco! ¡Os vamos a sacar de ahí!

Otro tambaleo. Bob se agarró a la puerta y no se cayó, pero no sabía si sus hijos estaban bien.

-¡Agarraos a lo más firme que podáis! ¿Me oís? ¡Sed fuertes, os sacaremos!

Intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo. Nada. Estaba claro que, con el portazo, se había quedado allí insertada. Varios vigilantes se acercaron a la puerta y ayudaron a Bob en su tarea.

-¿No tienen un hacha o algo parecido? Lo digo porque…

No pudo acabar la frase. Una maleta se desprendió del techo y le cayó en la cabeza. Lo último que pudo ver Bob fue la figura borrosa de su hermano, que se inclinó hacia él.

Después, solo negrura. 


	6. Capítulo 5: Italia, al fin

Capítulo 5: Italia, al fin.

Bob abrió los ojos.

Solo alcanzó a ver dos figuras distorsionadas ante él. Una de las figuras le era muy familiar. A la otra no la reconoció, pero se dio cuenta de donde estaba al oír que ambos hablaban italiano.

- Signora Terwilliger, il suo marito ha subito un colpo tremendo alla testa, ma non era nulla di grave. Sveglia presto.

-Argh... mi cabeza...

Francesca se dió cuenta de que su marido había despertado cuando abrió los ojos. Bob se fijó en el hombre que había detras de ella, al parecer un médico. Llevaba una bata blanca y se notaba que era anciano, su bigote le cubría la boca. Sonrió al verle.

-Beh, mi lasciano in pace.- Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y les dejo solos.

Francesca se lanzó contra su marido y lo agarró por el cuello, dándole un largo beso en la boca, tan largo que Bob casi se ahoga.

-Ups, lo siento.

-No pasa...¡Cof!...nada. ¿Y los niños? ¿Donde están?

-Tranquilo, lograron sacarles a tiempo. Tan solo tienen unas magulladuras, por lo demás están bien. Sobre todo Gino, que con una de sus caídas durante la tormenta se rompió el diente que tenía flojo, y ahora está feliz. Me dá que va a haber que comprarle algo.- Rió.

-¿Me explicas como les sacasteis?

-Si, Señor Impaciente, a eso iba. El caso es que, cuando te llevaron al asiento, le dije a Cecil que se quedara contigo, y yo misma me fui hacia la puerta del baño y la abrí a base de golpes. Cogí la maleta que te había dado en la cabeza, según me dijeron, y arremetí contra la puerta varias veces, hasta que la rompí, gracias a la maleta. Pero ahora...

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo es que... puede parecer extraño, pero...-Esbozó una leve sonrisa-Si te dás cuenta, estamos exactamente al revés que cuando nos conocimos, yo sentada a tu lado, y tu tumbado sobre la cama, acabando de despertarte.

Bob se miró y río.

-Tienes razón, ahora que lo mencionas.

Francesca ayudó a Bob a vestirse, ya que no se había recuperado del todo del golpe en la cabeza. Después, salieron a la sala de espera, en donde recibió un abrazo colectivo de parte de sus hijos.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilos, que me tirais!

-Papá, ya te habrá contado mamá lo de...

-Si, nos encargaremos de comprarte algo, tranquilo

-¿Y a mi?

-No nos pongamos a pedir, a ti no se te ha roto ningún diente.

-Si, mira.- Abrió la mano y le enseñó uno de sus dientes de leche, con aspecto de estar recién caído.

-Venga, que he visto como te lo pasaba tu hermano.

-Te dije que no iba a colar.

-Anda y cállate-Le dijo su hermana, devolviéndole el diente.

Una vez salieron de la clínica, se encontraron ante ellos la hermosa ciudad de Roma, a plena luz del día, lo que le hizo a Bob plantearse algo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo en coma?

-Oh, no mucho. Solo unas horas, desde que llegamos, pasaste toda la noche en la clínica.

-Y, bueno,¿Cuando va a empezar nuestra semana "No apta para menores"?

Gino y Silvia se pararon en seco.

-¿Qué? ¿Semana? ¿Y que ocurre con el día de Reyes?

El día de Reyes no se celebraba en Estados Unidos, pero como Bob y Francesca habían pasado 2 años en Italia, también lo celebraban en su casa en Springfield.

-Tranquilos, chicos. Lo he planeado todo. Iremos a vuestro hotel con los regalos y os los dejaremos.

-Aaaaah,¿Conque esa maleta tan pesada con la que me hiciste cargar todo el viaje hasta el aeorpuerto eran los regalos?

Los dos chicos de miraron. Se dieron cuenta de que iban a estar en un hotel, ellos dos, con una habitación solo para ellos. A pesar de tener sus diferencias, como hermanos se querían.

Durante el viaje en coche, Francesca le explicó que Cecil, Neil, Vladimir y Amber ya estaban en Pisa, y que iban a dejar a los niños con ellos antes de ir a Venecia.

-Vale, chicos, no quiero que se arme la que se armó desde que os enviamos al campamento de verano el año pasado. El monitor Jenkins jamás volvió a ser el mismo...

-Tranqui, mamá, no haremos nada malo. ¡Ay, el campamento! Que recuerdos... Gino,¿Te acuerdas cuando nos enfadamos con el monitor y en nuestra habitación pisábamos fuerte para que no pudiera dormir en el piso de abajo?

-Si...menudas vacaciones aquellas...

-Y no se van a repetir. -Bob tomó la iniciativa en la conversación.- Chicos, vuestra madre y yo queremos no tener que ir a veros hasta el día en que nos vayamos, tan solo queremos difrutar de unas vacaciones románticas en Venecia. Os juro que si os portáis bien os dejaremos faltar al colegio una semana.

-¡Bob!

-¡Shh, calla! No se van a portar bien, así que no lo vamos a tener que cumplir.


	7. Capítulo 6: Tres son multitud

Capítulo 6: Tres son multitud

-Y aquí tenéis vuestra habitación.-Cecil abrió la puerta y los dos chicos pudieron ver su habitación.

-Os dejo solos para que podáis vaciar las maletas.-Dicho esto, se fue.

Cuando se aseguraron de que Cecil no podía oírles, gritaron al unísono:  
>-¡Yujuuuuuuuuu!<p>

-¡Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca, desde que fuimos a Legoland!

-¡Me pido esta cama!-Gino pegó un brinco sobre la cama con la colcha de color verde.

-Vamos a vaciar las maletas.-Silvia fue sacando todo de los bolsillos de la maleta y metiéndolos en sus respectivos cajones.-Ropa, pijamas, cinturones, ropa interior, portátil…

-¿¡Te has traído el portátil! ¡Genial! Aunque espero que mamá y papá no se enteren…

-Tranquilo, antes de que aparezcan ya lo habremos guardado. Además, como aquí hay wi-fi, podrás enviarte correos con…-Arqueó las cejas y miró a su hermano, cambiando detono de voz.-Maggie…

Gino se puso rojo.

-¡Te dije que no tocaras ese tema! ¡Somos solo amigos y punto!

-Vamos, Gino, si te pones nerviosísimo cuando pasa por delante de ti. Te quedas pasmado mirando para ella hasta que se va.

-¿Cómo notas todo eso? Lo disimulo muy bien…

-Soy tu hermana, y las hermanas podemos detectar ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueeno…- Gino le sonrió, todavía sonrojado.- Pero júrame que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

-De mi te puedes fiar.

Mientras tanto, en Venecia...

-Y ahora, pondremos música sensual para asegurarnos de que esta es la mejor velada de nuestras vidas. –Ambos acababan de salir de una ducha conjunta en los baños del hotel privado.

-¿Te importa que te lleve yo a ti en brazos esta vez?-Le preguntó Francesca a Bob- Nunca supe lo que se siente.

A los pocos segundos, se arrepintió de habérselo pedido.

-¡Dita sea, Bob! ¿Qué has comido hoy? Pesas más que de costumbre.

-Peso igual que siempre, pero no estás acostumbrada a llevarme en brazos. Y, por si te interesa saberlo, no he comido, ya que en el hospital estuve dormido todo el tiempo.

Una vez en la cama, Bob se puso el pijama y, lentamente, se fue desabrochando los botones de la camiseta de pijama.

-Tenemos toda la semana, no nos andemos con prisas.

-Y va a ser nuestra mejor velada juntos después de nuestro primer beso…

-Desde ese día siempre nos hemos querido, y acabamos una…

-Las frases del otro…-Bob y Francesca se miraron durante unos instantes, y después, Bob puso el tocadiscos con la canción "Sex Bomb" y apagaron la luz.

Gino y Silvia bajaron de su habitación a todo correr, con el deseo de empezar a comprar cosas, sin importar las que fueran.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais?- Les preguntó una voz desde el sofá.

La llamada los cogió desprevenidos, pero no dudaron en responder.

-Ehm…A fuera, supongo.

-No, de eso nada.

-¿Quién diablos eres, misteriooosa voooz de detraaas del sofaaaa?- Preguntó Gino con sarcasmo, poniendo voz fantasmagórica.

Un chico de unos 18 años apareció de detrás del sofá. Su aspecto les era muy familiar. De hecho, tenía un aspecto casi idéntico al de Bob, salvo por la nariz, la cual tenía ligeramente curvada hacia arriba, y el pelo, que en su caso, era castaño, a pesar de tener la misma forma de palmera.

-Me sorprende que no nos hayamos visto antes.-Les extendió la mano.-Me llamo Neil. Neil Terwilliger. Apenas nos hemos visto, pero, técnicamente, soy vuestro primo. Soy el hijo de Cecil, aunque no suelo dejarme caer por las reuniones familiares. En cuanto a salir, vais a tener que esperar algo, mientras Cecil está fuera, estoy al mando, y me han dado órdenes de esperar a Vladimir y Amber, que van a hacer una parada antes de venir directamente aquí. Si os aburrís mucho puedo estar con vosotros arriba.- Se dispuso a subir las escaleras, cuando los dos chicos le detuvieron.

-No creo que te interese nuestra habitación, primo…

-Bobadas. Vamos a ver que tenéis aquí…

Los dos tragaron saliva. Si veía el portátil, Bob acabaría por saber también que se lo habían llevado.

-Vaya, ¿Qué es esto? ¡Un portátil!

Subieron corriendo las escaleras para tratar de evitar que se lo contara a nadie.

-Por favor, no se lo cuentes a papá.- Le suplicó Gino.

-Vamos, ni que fuera marihuana, o armas ilegales… Espera, ¿Lo habéis robado?

-No, no es eso… Es que papá nos prohibió estrictamente traerlo.

Neil les miró con expresión severa. Acto seguido, se echó a reír.

-Tranquilos. Cuando era pequeño, yo también hacía cosas como estas.-Les guiñó un ojo.-

Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo. Además, adoro dos cosas: El dibujo y los ordenadores. Soy experto en ambas materias. ¿Queréis que hagamos algo? Me he traído juegos de estrategia, películas, juegos de mesa…

Gino y Silvia se miraron. Definitivamente, tenían un primo genial.


	8. Capítulo 7: El linaje de un asesino

Capítulo 7: El linaje de un asesino.

Mario salió de la cárcel. Nada más dio un paso, le pidió a un joven que pasaba el periódico.

-Veamos qué me he estado perdiendo todos estos años…

Se sentó en un banco y empezó a leerlo. La primera página le llamó la atención.

"Mujer rescata a sus hijos de los aseos de un avión durante una tormenta. Al parecer, la puerta estaba atrancada y ella, valiéndose de una maleta, consiguió abrirla. Su marido resultó herido en la cabeza, aunque actualmente reside en…"

No siguió leyendo. Lo que le había atraído de la noticia no era el título, sino la fotografía. En ella, una mujer y sus hijos aparecían en el avión aterrizado, junto con numerosos guardias, y el marido desmayado.

-Vaya…-Susurró.-Mira quien ha vuelto a sus raíces…Reconocería esa cara en cualquier parte…Es ella, seguro…-Rió en voz baja.

Leyó toda la noticia y se enteró de que ella y su marido residían en un hotel en Venecia.

-Espero que no le importe recibir la visita de un…viejo conocido…

Su aspecto cambió completamente. De su aspecto inofensivo y vulnerable nada quedaba. Ahora sus ojos echaban chispas. Su boca benévola se había torcido en una desagradable mueca de maldad. Tiró el periódico y se levantó. Mientras avanzaba, comenzó a reírse como un perturbado. Lo que él era.

Ahora tenía un objetivo. Y no pararía hasta cumplirlo.

Vladimir abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto!

Se extrañó de qué nadie saliera a recibirle, ya que a esas horas deberían estar todos levantados aún.

-¿Chicos?

Miró a su hija y entraron.

-¿Dónde diablos se han metido todos?

Subió las escaleras en busca de los tres. Escuchó ruidos en la habitación de los pequeños. Abrió la puerta. Los dos chicos y Neil se hallaban en la habitación, cada uno hablando de sus cosas con los otros.

-Vaya, veo que os habéis estado divirtiendo. ¿Dónde está Cecil?

-Ha salido a hacer unas compras, creo...

Durante la cena, todos se dedicaron a contar anécdotas sobre su vida, especialmente Neil, que tenía que contar muchas cosas, como su larga vida de cambios. Su madre había muerto cuando él tenía 10 años y Cecil lo había puesto al cuidado de Bob, ya que él se encontraba en el centro penitenciario, y a Bob le habían concedido la condicional.

-Mi vida era una completa ruina, hasta que mi tío Bob me enseñó que hay vidas peores. Mi vida cambió por completo cuando le conocí. Él me enseñó que tenía talento para algo. Miró los calendarios de las paredes de mi habitación, con dibujos que yo había hecho, y me explicó que era un buen dibujante.

-Es majo, pero a veces resulta un poco pesado, ¿No?

-Para nada, siempre tiene cosas que contar.

-La verdad, no creo que a papá le guste mucho que andéis a cotillear sobre el.-Gino soltó ese comentario como quien no quiere la cosa.

Todos le miraron, e, inmediatamente, cambiaron de tema.

Aquella noche, Gino y Silvia se fueron a dormir pronto. O eso era lo que les habían dicho a los adultos, ya que en realidad lo que querían era hablar a solas de sus cosas. Cada uno tumbado en su cama, intercambiaban sus pensamientos más íntimos.

-Hermano, dime una cosa… ¿Cómo es eso de estar enamorado?

-Oh, es genial. Siempre que ves a la persona que te hace tilín, te recorre un cosquilleo agradable. Pero, para mí, uno de los momentos más increíbles de mi vida fue el momento en que yo, como en otras muchas ocasiones, estaba mirando a Maggie mientras ella miraba por la ventana, cuando se giró y me mantuvo la mirada. Fue genial, cuando el profe nos descubrió, tuvimos que mirar al frente, pero quise que se repitiera.

-Oh, qué tierno…

-Cállate.

A la mañana siguiente, Bob abrió los ojos. Bostezó. Aquella noche había sido muy excitante. Se giró y miró a Francesca, que acababa de despertar, igual que él.

-Esta noche has estado increíble.

-Lo mismo digo. Y pensar que aún nos queda una semana…

-¿Un achuchón matutino antes de desayunar?

-Dalo por hecho.

Los cuatro habían salido temprano de casa para visitar la Torre Inclinada de Pisa.

-¡Yujú! ¡Torre inclinada de Pizzas, allá vamos!

-Gino, es la Torre Inclinada de Pisa, no de pizzas.

-Oh. Yo creí que estaría hecha de pizzas.

Silvia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No, la tenemos casi ahí delante. -Neil señaló una pequeña parte de la torre que sobresalía por el horizonte.

Mientras Bob había salido a por los ingredientes de la cena que iban a tener al día siguiente, Francesca hacía las camas, que habían quedado hechas un batiburrillo de sábanas y almohadas. Llevaba 5 minutos con esta tarea, cuando, de pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

-Está abierta.-Se figuraba que sería alguien del concurso que, ya que era el primer día, le venía a advertir sobre cómo debía tratar el apartamento. Pero era alguien muy diferente.

-¿Hola?- Al ver que no contestaban, se acercó a la puerta. Lo que vio la dejó helada.

-Hola, Fran.


End file.
